


What Happens in Hawaii.

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU: Danny didn't move to Hawaii, M/M, Off Screen Drunken Sex, Some Humor, Steve won't listen, Woke Up Married, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had a moment of complete terror, and the reason was a tossup between the clearly male hand resting on his hip, or the gold band around his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago for the Trope Bingo, which I didn’t finish (sadly), but still wrote a few stories out of it. I’ll leave it up to you, reader, to decide the greatness of it. 
> 
> It has been beta’d by the always great killpurakat. A goddess among betas.

Danny could count on one hand the number of times he got so shit-faced drunk, he couldn't remember the night before.  And all but one was before his daughter was born.  

He remembered going down to the hotel bar last night, needing to drink his sorrows away.  It was his last night in Hawaii, before he had to go home to Jersey.  It was the last night he got to see his baby girl, until he could afford to fly out again.  

He remembered damning Rachel and her high-priced lawyer to hell.  He remembered wanting her new husband, Step-Stan, to choke on his pineapple pizza for moving his daughter so far away from him. And, he remembered being upset at himself that he didn't have the resources to follow.  

He remembered the drinks and the blues music the smoky bar played.  He remembered the tall, dark haired man slowly bringing him into conversation.  But he didn't remember much else. 

So, when he woke up in a hotel room that was _not_ his hotel room, without a clue of how he even got there, well it was kind of a shock. 

Scratch that. Danny had a moment of complete terror, and the reason was a tossup between the clearly male hand resting on his hip, or the gold band around his finger. 

*!* 

Danny wanted to work himself up to a good rant while the man, _Lieutenant Commander_ Steve McGarrett, acted like he woke up married to a stranger every other weekend. 

“Are you sure you don't want something to eat?  I could order you some toast or...”  

“No Steven, I am fine,” Danny said while gripping his cup of weak tea. God he was never drinking again.

“We need to get your belongings and get you set up at my house.”  

Never mind, he was going to go get shit faced right now, stomach be damned. 

“Look, I am sure you're a nice guy, but last night was a mistake, so we will just annul this marriage and go our separate ways. I got a plane to catch to go back home so ...” 

“Nope.” 

“Nope?” 

“Your plane left an hour ago,” Steve said, like he was telling Danny the sky was blue.  

“Fuck.” 

*!* 

Danny stood in the living room of a fairly large, two-story house with its own private beach. It was the kind of house his daughter, Gracie, would love.  Hell, he loved it. 

“So, I'll clear out some of my drawers so you can unpack.  Later we can talk about hiring a company to have your stuff shipped over.” 

Expcet it seemed to come with a _husband_ that wouldn't listen to a damn thing he said.  It was like he woke up on the other side of the looking glass. 

“Look Steve, I just need to see if my parents can get me another ticket and I'll be gone, maybe as soon as a few hours.” 

Steve just looked at him like he hadn't been telling him that for the last hour.  It must be some military training, because Danny swore no one was that dense. 

“Do you have a side of the bed you prefer?” 

*!* 

Danny sat at the dining room table as Steve brought out plates of grilled steak and steamed vegetables that he had been making while Danny was attempting to contact somebody from his family.  There must be a massive problem with the cellphones in Jersey because everyone in his family didn't answer.  And he even tried his nephew. 

He did get a hold of his boss, to let him know that he was stuck in Hawaii.  When Danny told him his cover story about trouble with his plane tickets, he expected to be yelled at by the hardnosed chief, not a chuckle and, “That's okay, Williams. You take some personal days and don't do anything too strenuous.”  Danny didn't even know what his boss meant. 

Grumpy from his hangover and not eating all day, Danny just wanted to sleep. Which, it seemed like he was going to have to do here, with his new husband. 

And that was another thing that needed to be taken care of. 

“Look Steve, I don't know why you just won't annul this marriage?”  He asked as Steve sat down next to him. 

“Do you remember that I told you I run a special task force for the Governor? We handle the high profile cases that need to be taken care of fast.” 

“Um, Okay, but what does that have to...” 

“I need a new partner.” 

“Okay, I don't know about police procures in Hawaii, but in Jersey we don't need to marry our partners.” 

“I know, but you were telling me about your daughter and how the court system won't give you but very pathetic few visitation days if you can meet with her, and it would be different if you were the one that got to remarry instead.” 

“Oh God.” 

“And well, this helps both of us.” 

“Marriage? I can't not get a job by sleeping with my partner!  Oh crap, my life.” 

“Well, I would be your boss.” 

“Yes Steve, that makes it so much better.” 

“And just think of sleeping together as an added bonus. Personally I can't wait to do it again.” 

“Wait? Again?” 

“Yep.” 

Danny refused to scream, but he did cuss up a storm that would make a _Lieutenant Commander_ sailor blush. 

*!* 

“I still don’t see what’s in this thing for you,” Danny brought up the topic of the day again as the pair were getting ready for bed. Apparently Steve like to sleep in a pair of lose cotton shorts, showing off, well, almost everything. Danny never had issues about himself, but next to Steve and his GQ model body, Danny felt...less. 

“You really don't know?” 

“Okay, I think we established that I don't remember much from last night.” 

Danny was expecting a short and confusing answer since that seemed to be the way Steve to communicate.  What he didn't expect was Steve to look at him like Danny was prey and Steve a tiger that hadn't eaten in days. Steve slowly advanced toward Danny like he was stalking him, causing Danny to back up until he was pinned against the bedroom wall. 

“Do you know you were the only person in a long time, which even in his anger, could make me laugh? And when you are frustrated you bite your lower lip, a move that should be annoying but just makes me want to suck on that lip.” 

Leaning into Danny, trapping him with his arms, Steve’s voice got lower, huskier. 

“But, Danny Williams, you did something last night that made me want to put that ring on your finger and then fuck you into the mattress. You. Kissed. Me.” 

Danny tried to focus on Steve’s words, but it was getting really difficult to when Steve was pressing his body to him. 

“Just one kiss, Danny.  You grabbed me by my ears of all things and kissed me.  It was like a drug, and I wanted more from you.  I was hooked Danny. I was going to have all of you. And, I am going to fight to keep you too.” 

Danny should have fought the kiss that happened next, but Steve had him pinned against the wall and it also didn't help when Danny's dick was taking all the blood that should be working Danny's brain.   

“Fuck,” was the only thing Danny could think to say after Steve pulled back. 

“Yes, let’s do that. Now,” Steve said as he led Danny to the bed. 

If anyone wanted to judge Danny in the morning he would just point to the wedding ring on his finger.


End file.
